Remember My Name
by Cherrylicious111
Summary: "You, Sakura, belong you me, Sasuke Uchiha. Remember my name, because you will have it in the future." "The truth is not always as it appears." Sakura's parents were brutally murdered by Sasuke, a vampire who she saw covered in blood. Or were they? SasuSaku Fanfic.
1. The First meeting

Hello my awesome readers!

Long time no... See? Read?

Well I hope you enjoy... Thank you for reading you beautiful people :D

* * *

Summer had consumed every particle within the Haruno household. The bright sun had forced itself through the miniscule gap withing the curtains,each ray dancing upon the face of the little girl that lay upon the bed pink locks slowly caressed her face as she began to stir, the bright light rendering sleep an un available option. She glanced at her alarm, she had woken up just one minute before it was set to chime. After several seconds of stretching out limbs, the small child finally decided to grace the lower parts of the house with the presence. After all, the faint smell of food was lingering within the air.

This small females name was Sakura, a name which corresponded with her natural light pink shade of hair. Her milky skin complimented her features, making her large green eyes stand out. As she bounded down the steps with youthful strides, her small hands lightly gripped onto the side rails in order to prevent her from going head first into the carpet that awaited her at the bottom. Slowly, the appetising smell of bacon increased. So did her speed.

She catapulted herself into her usual chair when arriving in the kitchen, quickly devouring the food that lay upon her plate. "Sakura, slow down and chew properly!" her mother scolded, lightly tapping Sakura on the head. The 11 year old attempted to frown at her, though it seemed almost impossible whilst bearing several mouthfuls of bacon within her ravenous cavern. "But it tastes so good!" She eventually managed to reply after swallowing her food. Her mothers gaze lightened and a proud smile painted itself against her lips. Even she couldn't deny that she was a good cook."Thank you my darling, but if you slow down, you will be able to taste it much more." "Okay mom..." A devastated look soom appeared upon her features, after all, she had already ate the last speck of bacon and eggs.

A deep chuckle began to fill the air as a man walked through the kitchen door."Your mother did warn you about eating quickly." He mused."But daddy! It was just too good! How can you expect me to eat slow if it tastes that yummy!" she whined as her father sat opposite her,"I know how you feel sweetheart, your mother is an amazing cook." he also began to eat his breakfast, savouring each mouthful as it went past his lips. "Thank you darling." The older female smiled and pecked her husband on the cheek. She then glanced at the clock, a shocked expression soon covering her face. "Oh no, hurry up and get dressed Sakura or you are going to be late for school!"

Sakura soon jumped up and ran up the stairs, excited for the day ahead. She loved school; the knowledge, the expierience and her friends. Her uniform was soon upon her frame in a messy manor, although she brushed her hair so it looked immaculate. As she reached the kitchen once again her parents burst into a fit if laughter at her appearance. He socks were pulled up at different lengths, her shirt was half tucked in and her shoes were on the opposite feet. "Oh come here, let me sort you out." Her mother let out in between giggles. However, Sakura still wore a large grin on her face, barely containing herexcitement for school.

After being sorted out, Sakura raced to the car, grabbing her lunch box from the kitchen counter. She patiently waited within the car for a while, not knowing that over twenty minutes had passed. A large puff of air escaped her lips as boredom began to set in. Sakura eventually lost her patience with her mother and climbed out of the car, not knowing what awaited her inside her seemingly innocent house. As she stepped upon the step of the porch an unpleasant shiver pushed its way down her spine, a warning for what her house contained. She ignored the uncertain feeling that had began to build up within her stomach and paced forward.

"Come on mom, i'm going to be late!" She shouted from the hallway. She gained no response and immediatly knew something was wrong. Were her parent punishing her for not eating correctly? Had they decided to play hide and seek? These are things that she could only wish for. She slowly walked down the hallway, gulping for what awaited her. A whimper walked through Sakura's ears, alerting her of her mothers whereabouts. Upon impulse, she sprinted up the stairs, occasionally tripping over thin air but still continued to pursue the sound.A scream penetrated her ears, the sound belonging to her mother. Her brain began to alert her senses, notifying the child to slow down and whatever was beyond her parents door was not going to be very beautiful. She stood outside the door, her shaking hand hovering before the door. Sakura gave it a light push and froze at what she saw. Her mother and father's lifeless bodies were lying on the wooden floor beneath a blanket of their own blood.

A small, shaken cry escaped her lips before a loud scream surfaced. Was this some sick joke? No, even at her young age she could tell it was parent were dead, the people who loved her unconditionally were gone from her life. She eventually collapsed and tears poured out of her eyes like Niagara falls. The intoxicating smell of blood worsened her emotions as if they were a trigger. She continued to wail in emotional agony, not realising that there was a figure behind her.

The figure loomed over her and picked up her sobbing form in his arms. He began to carry her until she noticed what was happening and looked up, taking in his appearance. He appeared to be about the same age as her. Raven locks were covering his head, matching his dark eyes which showed that there was a story trapped behind them. He had incredibly handsome features that Sakura found entrancing. he looked down to her, an unreadable expreession was situated upon his face. Then she looked more closely, he was covered in blood. She quickly broke out of her trance and began to scream, struggling to get out of his arms and run away. His grip on her tightened until they reached his intended destination.

As carefully as possible he paced her on her bed while still holding her down."Calm Down." He gently spoke, but she refused to listen to a "murderer" like him."No, you killed mom and dad! Now you're going to kill me!" She sobbed while still struggling."No, I-" he tried to speak but her face had contorted into a melancholy frown, tears still trailing down her face. He found it impossible to speak at that could tell that no matter what he said, the girl in his arms would still believe that he had brutally killed her parents.

He sighed while still holding her down. It was becoming very hard to control himself, the smell of her intoxication blood was inviting him to taste her, even just a little. He then looked into her eyes, immediately the fear in them had increased over ten times. The look he was currently giving her was of pure hunger, as if he were about to devour her that very moment. All of Sakura's crying had now stopped, fear having completely enveloped her to her core. His eyes soon turned a deep shade of crimson, however, she found them beautiful, despite her current situation.

He slowly leaned down to her neck and lightly grazed it with his now elongated teeth. She gasped, an odd sensation running through her entire body. Slowly, his teeth began to pierce and go deeper into her skin, She had now completely frozen. Sakura then began to feel her blood being taken from her body, it was strangely an enjoyable feeling, despite the idea that the boy, now on top of her was drinking her blood. He soon pulled back, lightly licked the puncture wounds and looked deep into her eyes. His hunger was only partially filled, he just didn't want to harm her any more that he already had. He licked his lips and savoured the taste of her blood, it was so delicious that he was tempted to take another sample but refrained from doing so.

Sakura's mind soon clicked onto the event that had just occured and her breathing began to rapidly increase. She prepared to scream but soon became captivated with his deep red eyes once again. However this time she managed to speak."Y-You're a-a vampire...?" She choked out, the fear evident in her wavering speech."Yes." Was his simple reply as his eyes remained locked in with hers."B-but, they're not r-real!" She replied, still shocked."I am proof that they are. And you Sakura, belong to one."A possessive sound began to surround his word, even for a twelve year old, he knew what he wanted, and he wanted her."W-what?" She managed to stutter out."You, Sakura, belong you me, Sasuke Uchiha. Remember my name, because you will have it in the future." He spoke very calmly, as if his words were an obvious occurrence."NO! Get away from me you murderer!" She screamed, finally grasping onto the reality of her situation. A pained look crossed his face, showing his vulnerable age. He soon composed himself, his eyes turning back to their original colour. Their sudden change entranced her once again, a feeling of tiredness began to consume her very being. His eyes were hypnotising her, she could feel it.

"Time to sleep Sakura." He whispered into her ear, causing her eyelids to droop slightly. "Don't worry, I will be watching you. I will return but only when I believe you are ready for the truth. The truth is not always as it appears." He then kissed her forehead, savouring her delicious smell for until they could meet again. She then drifted off into a dreamless slumber, the last peaceful one she would have for a very long time.

* * *

Well. that is chapter one for you, thanks for reading :)

I will try to update the next chapters ASAP!

Thanking you muchly again my beautiful readers!


	2. They meet again

6 years later...

"_Remember my name: Sasuke Uchiha." _Sakura jumped up from her slumber and slapped a hand to her head.

"Aww, I had that dream again! I swear vampire, I will unt you down and rip you limb from limb when I find you." She screamed while tears rolled down her face.

"Why do his word haunt me?" She thought while getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. She got undressed and walked into the shower. When she got out she sighed,

"I hope I find him at this school, surely he was the same age as me..." she said while putting her new school uniform on.

Sakura had now grown and had became a frightful vampire hunter known to every vampire. Although she was a vampire hunter she only killed those who had done wrong. She had been to many places and enrolled in their schools to find the vampire that had killed her parents but had not found him in any of them except for the last school she went to someone gave her a some information telling her that the last sighting of him had been at Konoha High School. So that was where she was on her way to now.

She jumped onto her motorcycle and placed the helmet over her head (A/N yes Sakura has a motorbike, how else would she get around XD and its cool!) and sped off towards her school, her bag packed with kunai, shuriken and her trusty katana which was poking out at the sides(A/N in this story that is where Sasuke is going to get his katana from but you are going to have to read on to find out how.)

When she arrived she could tell everyone was looking at her but she just ignored it. She took off her helmet and locked her motorbike. She then walked into Konoha high with all eyes on her, especially a certain pair of onyx eyes...

The bell rang so she walked into her homeroom class and took a seat. She didn't want to draw attention to herself but still all eyes were on her. She walked to the back of the class and sat down.

She looked at the clock on the wall when her new homeroom sensei walked. He was ten minutes late. He looked up directly at her and called her down.

"Class this is miss Sakura Haruno and she is our new transfer student. You will be sitting by... Sasuke," He pointed up at where she had to sit but she already knew who he was, she remembered his name. She looked up to him and she froze, remembering that horrible night.

Sasuke just sat there smirking, licking his lips. Sakura slowly made her way up to her seat and thought of an idea...


	3. I'm better than you!

She pranced to her seat and sat down next to him, smiling flirtatiously.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san. Let's be good friends!" She said in a fan girl kind of voice.

"Now to see if you are that vampire bastard who has haunted me for all of these 6 years!" She thought. He slowly turned around to face her, his mouth slightly upturned at one corner.

"I know who you are, Sa-ku-ra." He said as he slowly leaned closer to her.

She jumped back crashing into the table behind her. She raised one of her slender fingers and pointed it at him while shaking furiously.

"I knew it was you, you monster!" She shouted. She soon realised everyone was staring at her so she got up and ran out of the classroom. Sasuke stood up.

"Sensei, should I go after her, it was my fault because I flirted with her. I should go and apologize." He said while a smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Sure, go on, but bring her back with you." Kakashi said while his burying his head in a certain orange book.

Sasuke's POV

I walked out of the class and down the hallways into the school garden. I could sense that she was there because of her blood. I how long I have waited for her delicious blood. I almost went crazy when I first saw her. When I arrived at the garden I could see her facing a tree and leaning against it. Her neck was partially exposed making my senses go out of control.

Normal POV

Sakura could sense someone behind her so she swiftly turned around. No one was there then suddenly she felt two muscular arms wrap around her shoulders. She tried to remove them but she couldn't. She knew exactly who they belonged to.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes widened and then she came back to her senses. She kicked Sasuke in the groin area and took several steps away from him. She then got her katana and un-sheathed it. She stood there in a ready position.

Sasuke just looked at her, amused. He ran up to her and from behind her, grabbed the katana's handle. He took it out of her hands and put it in the sheath that he had picked up off of the floor. Sakura was shaking, unable to move. Sasuke got the now sheathed katana and placed it in front of her neck.

He then bit her once again, savouring every last drop of blood. Her blood tasted so good that he didn't want to stop. He looked at her now white skin and pulled back. He knew that if he would have carried on he would have killed her.

She then fainted in his arms. He smiled as he picked her up and took her to the infirmary, his new memento of Sakura lying across her chest downwards. He placed her in a bed and covered her up. He got one of her hands and kissed it.

"I'm sorry." He said with a light smile on his face. After all he was happy that he now had her by his side.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the curtain that surrounded them and pushed it aside so that he could walk off. When Sakura awoke she noticed her new surroundings and screamed.

"That stupid Uchiha!" She yelled as she places her hand on the place where he had bit her.

Sakura then sighed. She slowly got up out of the bed and walked to her classroom. When she walked in everyone stared at her.

"So how's your anaemia now Sakura?" Kakashi asked her as she began to walk to her seat.

"Erm, fine?" She said as she sat down.

"She could just see Sasuke smirking out of the corner of her eye. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote:

'Did you tell them that?' And passed it onto Sasuke.

' Yeah, what else am I going to do? Tell everyone that I drank too much of your blood so you fainted? I don't think so my cover would be blown then.' He replied.

' Well don't do it and you won't have to make up excuses!'

' But I really like you blood!' At this Sakura just looked over to Sasuke and saw that he had a pouty look. She stamped on his foot under the table as hard as she could then wrote:

' You goddamn Uchiha! I swear I will kill you!'

' How will you when I have you katana.' He wrote. A smirk had now formed on his face.

'What? How did you get it?'

'Hmm, let's say I didn't put it back in your bag.'

'Meet me after school and if you don't I will reveal your secret to the whole school and trust me, I have proof.'

'Where do you want me to meet you?' He wrote with a passive look on his face.

'In the school garden again.'

'Fine.'

She then just stopped replying and decided to go over how she was going to kill him. She could sense that many girls were sending daggers through her heart with their eyes. She just ignored then and sat patiently, waiting for the last bell to ring.

When the bell did ring she stayed behind class, pretending to be asking Kakashi about something so that she would have the upper hand in her and Sasuke's fight. Once she knew that he had gone she slowly walked out of class. When she got out she saw a familiar smirk waiting for her.

"Planning to be late for your own fight?" Sasuke said, amused. Sakura began to shake.

"Y-you bastard!" She yelled as she threw a punch in his direction. He swiftly dodged it, catching her arm and bending it behind her back. She yelped in pain as he dragged her over to the wall and slammed her up against it, head facing the wall so that he could still hold her arm in that position.

"L-let me go!" She screamed as a tear formed in her eye from the pain.

"What's the magic word?" He purred in her ear. Shivers were sent down her spine as he said it.

"P-please!" She bawled as his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Please who?"

"Please Sasuke." She whispered as she choked back a cry.

"Good girl." He said as he loosed her arm. He inched closer to her face so that there was only about 3 cm between them.

"You will never be able to beat me in anything." He said as a sly smirk crossed his lips.

He then pulled away from Sakura's face and started to walk off, neglecting his need for her blood. She immediately blushed and hit the wall.

"I swear I will kill you you bastard!" She thought as she stormed out the school the other way.

End

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and been patient! I am sorry if I told you that I would upload this chapter quickly but essays and exams and such have just popped up so I wrote this in between.

~Cherry


	4. Authors note! PLEASE READ!

Authors note!!!

Sorry I haven't been updating lately it is just I have writers block... I just want to ask if anyone wants any of their ideas in this story and if so could you please tell me? I promise that I will credit you and still thank you even if I don't use your idea!!!

~Cherry


	5. 2 suprises

Okay sorry that I haven't updated in like, ages but I have had severe writers block towards a part of the plot. Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas:

Animefreak8810

I Love All Books

purplechalkwitch

Kiba's-Lover-4ever

So lets get on with the story!

________________________________________________

When Sakura got home she quickly ran upstairs, grabbed a pillow from her bed, sat on the floor and cried into it. "WHY!? Why do I have to be so weak!" She weeped. "You're not weak..." Said a voice. When she looked up from the now wet pillw she could see no one. Suddenly, she felt a hand go to her head that pulled her to to a muscular chest. She looked up again to see who it was. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.  
"Itachi-nii-san!!!" She screamed as she bear hugged him.  
"Hi Sakura." He said with a smirk. He hugged her back, pulling her closer to him. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked while pulling away.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and to see if you had killed my brother yet..." "No, I haven't..." She said while looking down.  
"Well are you sure it was him that killed your parents?" "Of course I am!!! he was there and he actually told me!" She shouted, her anger rising invigourously.  
"Well you didn't actually see the event untill the end, and what is the point of lying to someone who already believes in something else and nothing will change their mind. You might as well tell them a lie so that they will actually believe you. And in this case he wanted to see you again so he told you that so that atleast you would hunt him down. There is more to it than meets the eye..." He breathed while looking up as if in a daze.  
"Of course not!!! He was all covered in blood and he had an agressive tone!!!" She Screamed, hugging her pillow as a new batch of tears came.

Itachi hugged her yet again, but this time putting his head by Sakura's neck. His canines then began to grow longer and very lightly grazed Sakura's neck. Sakura gasped as this happened and began to struggle in his now extremely tight grasp.  
"Did he do this?" Itachi whispered while licking the puncture wounds on Sakura's neck.  
"Y-yeah..." Sakura answered now shaking.  
"Did he do anything else?"  
"N-no..." She gasped.  
"Good." He said now smiling at her. "Hmph, stop teasing me like that!" Sakura pouted cutely. Itachi began to laugh. HE then ubbed her head and stood up. "Well i'd better be going. I have a long day tomorrow, see you soon." He said while walking over to her bedroom window and climbing onto the ledge.  
"At least use the door!" Sakura shouted.  
"Oh, and by the way, think about what I said." Itachi said just before he jumped out of the window, smiling.  
"Stupid Itachi..." Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura then went over to he closet, got a pair of night clothes, went into the bathroom and brushed er teeth. When she was ready she crawled into bed, still thinking about what Itachi had said.

The next morning, Sakura got up and did the daily things she would usually do and got on her motor bike to get to school. before she went she though about clubs she might join untill she came to one conclusion: Track team. It would help her get stronger and faster. She then drove off to school. When she got there she parked in the given parking areas and walked into school. When she went in she looked at the club notice board she saw the track team and immediatly wrote her name on the list. Sakura then looked at the times and saw that next practice was at lunch. She smiled, being happy that she would be able to start straight away.

Sakura then walked to her homeroom class and stepped through the door, lookin up to her space, she noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. She did a victory sign in the air. Moments later Sasuke walked in with a frown on his face. He walked over to her as if he wanted to kill her. He opened his mouth to speak but then the bell went and eveyone came into the classroom including their sensei. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to her. "quiet down, quiet down class!!!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Today we have a new teacher that will take over for me when I am away or I just want to read icha icha paradise!" He said with a pervy look in hhis only shown eye. Everyone began to whisper to each other then gasped when they saw who walked in.  
"This is Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said while sitting at his desk. All the girls were giving him flirtations looks except for Sakura. She just jumped out of her chair and shouted.  
"Itachi-nii!!!"  
Sasuke pulled her back down while glaring at his brother.

end ________________________________________________

Sorry about it being short it is just I had a time limit. I promose I will update soon and thank you for being so patient with me!!!!! 


	6. New and old friends

Okay I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages it is just I had severe writers block and some people were majorly stressing me out at school. But now I am fine and dandy and I hope that I will be able to update soon!

And a huge thank you to all of the people who gave me ideas. Even if I don't use them I thank you all very much for even giving me ideas.

So on with the story...

When Sakura got home she went upstairs to her bedroom, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She then flopped backwards on the bed and hugged the pillow to her chest.

"He gets me so angry, why is he so strong!" She screamed while looking up at the ceiling.

"I am now going to have to find a new way to kill him now that he has my katana. Hmm... I'll check out the clubs at school, see if there is anything that can increase my strength and stamina."She thought as she slowly cooled down.

She then sat up and put her pillow back in its rightful place. She then walked downstairs, opened the fridge and took out some eggs and peppers. Sakura then prepared herself an omelette and sat down on the sofa with the omelette in hand. Then, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV. on, skipping through the channels until she found the right one after. She then scooped up a bit of the omelette on a fork and went to put it in her mouth. Before it could reach her mouth someone else ate it. She looked up to see who it was only to be met by a smirking face.

"Itachi-nii-san!" She screamed as she jumped up to hug him.

"Hi Sakura." He said as he softly hugged her back.

"So why are you here?" Sakura said as she pulled away and began to pick up the now squished omelette.

"Can't I see my friends without a reason?" He questioned, stretching himself across the sofa.

"A normal person, yes. You, no. There is always a reason with you."

"I feel so offended." Itachi pouted, feigning his innocence.

"Whatever." Sakura began to giggle, after all, a pouting Itachi always was a funny sight.

"So, how's the hunt for my brother?" Said Itachi, now messing with the buttons for the T.V remote.

"Well... I found him, but... He stole the katana you gave me." She sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do now then?"

"Well I have I have weapons, but I'm thinking about joining one of the sports clubs at school, you know, to build up my stamina and stuff." Sakura confidently said, walking back into the living room.

"What if he is in a team as well?" A serious look now on his face.

"Then I'll just have to try hard." Itachi then let out a deep sigh, now sitting up right. A few moments of silence began as Itachi gave a stern look towards Sakura.

"Why don't you try giving this whole thing up?" He asked.

"W-why?" Sakura whispered with a shocked expression. Then her face formed into an angry glare.

"WHY! After all he did to my family! You're now siding with him! I know he's you brother but... How can you expect me to forgive him?" Tears then sprang to her eyes, threatening to drop.

"Have you ever considered this, WHY would someone actually confess to something like that? Why would they seem proud of it?" He queried, his eyes now shadowed by his hair. Sakura's sobs turned silent.

"I'm going to leave now but, just think about what I am going to tell you. What is the point of telling someone the truth when they already believe in something else because there is supposed `evidence`?" He stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you soon." He said while stepping out and closing it behind him. Sakura collapsed on the floor and continued to cry, eventually falling asleep.

The next day, Sakura woke up, still in her school clothes from the day before. She went up stairs and changed into a new school uniform, put on some very light make-up and went back downstairs. She prepared herself some breakfast, sighing for the day ahead. She grabbed her keys and set off to school on her motorbike.

As she arrived an aura of gloom surrounded her. A shiver went down every ones spine as she walked past them. She carried on through the doors and corridors until she came to her homeroom class. She walked in and went to her seat, slamming her head on the table a little too hard.

"What's up forehead?" A familiar voice rang.

"Nothing pig... WHAT?" Sakura shot up, turning quickly around. Her face turned from shock to joy in the space of three seconds.

"Ino! It really is you!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Ino said while shooting a cheeky grin at Sakura.

"Why are you here! I thought you transferred to America when we were 9!"

"Well, yeah I did but... My dad got a new job that was back here. He missed it too much, so did my mom and me. Anyway, how come you moved house, your old one was so big?" Sakura's face went dark.

"Well... my parents got killed when I was ten. Someone took me in though and i'm still hunting down the killer." Sakura whispered. The only thing Ino's face showed was shock.

"W-what? They got killed? No wonder you didn't notice me!" Tears began to form in Ino's eyes as she tightly hugged Sakura.

"Don't worry i've found the killer... but... i'm not sure anymore. Someone said something to me that has now confused me." Sakura sighed.

"Who are you living with now then?" Ino question while pulling her arms away.

"Well I kind of live on my own because the person who i'm supposed to be living with is always away on business. I still get money from my part time job though."

"Well if you ever need any help with anything then you only need to ask, but in the mean time... I have some people for you to meet." Ino smirked.

Ino grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway to the back garden. Sakura's eyes came to a round picnic bench with many people on.

"Hey guy's this is my childhood friend, you know the one I told you about. Her name's Sakura Haruno. Introduce yourselves!"

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Nice to meet'cha!"

"Neji."

"Hi, I'm Ten Ten."

"H-hello, I'm Hinata."

"Hiya! I'm Kiba!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~"

...

"ZzzZzzZzzZzzZ"

"HEY SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP AND INTRODUCE YOU LAZY ASS!" Shouted Ino.

"Huh? Oh... Hi i'm Shikamaru Nara..." A boy with a tired expression grumbled.

"And you already know Sasuke." Ino said while pointing a finger in his direction. Sakura shot a glare at him.

"Yes, I know Sasuke."


	7. Good news Authors note :D

Dear my beautiful readers,

So... Its been about two years since I last uploaded, Yet i'm still getting fans! I always get a happy feeling when I see that people are still reading my story, even after 2 years of it not being updated... I honestly have no excuse for my lack of updates, I was just too lazy, but now that has all changed. I apologize deeply.

And in those two years a lot of things have changed. After reading over my story again I realised how much of an amateur I was. I mean it was filled with some ideas that didnt make sense. However, I actually really liked the idea of this story very much and at the time I was a strong believer of this pairing. So, instead of abandoning the idea and leaving it to collect virtual dust, I have decided to re-write it!. And so that you are not entirely in the dark, here are a few things that I plan to do to make the story more enjoyable to you all:

-I am going to make each chapter longer- I remember some people reviewing that the chapters were too short, at the time, I didn't see what was wrong with the length but now I see the error of my ways.

-I am going to try to make characters slightly more realistic, but only in terms of their personality. I personally believe that their current characteristics seem extremely childish, thus portraying my age at the time.

-The plot is going to be much more understandandable, yet still keeps suspense about certain facts- The overall plot seemed to be thrown all over the place to the point that, in my current state of mind, I dont even know where I was going with it.

-There will be a lot less mistakes and much mure description.- My grammar and spelling was terrible, and with out it being so short, it would have even bored me to a deathly slumber.

Now, I don't know if it is a bad or a good thing, but I must inform you that my writing style has changed. This is due to a lot of things happening (one being that I have matured) so my writing style has adapted to them. Even my music tastes have taken a complete turn around, thus changing my character. I may write slightly darker due to my new musical tastes... The bands I listen to are as follows:

Black Veil Brides (my all time favourite, although despite this, I do not believe in what some of the BVB army does/says because it is quite frankly stupid. I mean to be a fan, you need to enjoy their music, not be their stalkers.)

Mayday Parade- They make beautiful music.

Fearles Vampire Killers

Asking Alexandria

All Time Low

You Met At Six

Lost Prophets

Blink 182

Avenged Sevenfold

Falling In Reverse

And those are just a few of them... If any of you are also fans of these bands, do not hesitate to tell me, or ask me if I also like your favourite band, I like talking to people, but not in a weird way. If you compare them to the music I have put in past fanfictions on other sites, then I am completely different now. they have been a huge influence on me and will potentially influence my writing also.

So thats it for now. I am hoping to sustain your amazing minds with my story. Thank you all so much for being a fan of myself, I never expected it to be as popular as it was. I am eternally grateful to you all for bearing with such a lazy writer that has only just saw the error of her ways.

May you all have a great summer,

Cherry~

P.S I have already updated chapter 1 ;)


End file.
